kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajnośći - Kingdom of Kore Część 1
Wersja poprawiona ...' AKCJA '! ( Noc , w tle spokojna muzyka - w tle karczma w której ludzie śmieją się i piją wino , nagle wszystko cichnie i do karczmy wchodzi Merios ) ( Merios idzie do stołu po czym siada na krześle - bardzo nie spodobało się to jednemu z ludzi ) Człowiek : Hej ty ! Bardzo nie spodobało mi się to że wszedłeś przez te drzwi , przeszedłeś kilka kroków po czym usiadłeś na tym krześle przy pustym stole wymuszając bym wstał do ciebie i o tym ci powiedział . ( Chwila ciszy , Merios odpowiada ) Merios ''': Aha ... ( Człowiek wraca i siada z powrotem - Merios Wstaje a zaraz za nim wstaje człowiek ) '''Człowiek : Hej ty ! Bardzo nie spodobało mi się jak wstałeś z tego krze...( Ktoś uderza go od tyłu - ten pada na ziemię , Merios udaję się w stronę barmana ) Merios ''': ( Mówi głosem bohatera ) Przepraszam czy mógłbyś mi podać wino ? '''Barman : ( Podaje wodę ) Merios ''': ( Mówi głosem bohatera ) Dobry człowieku , ależ poprosiłem cię o Wino , chyba nie chcesz mnie zniesmaczyć swoją pomyłką . '''Barman : ... Co ? ja pomylić ? Nie , pij to albo zmiataj ! Merios ''': ( Wyciąga stary i zardzewiały miecz ) Widzisz to ostrze ? Stal najwyższej jakości , perfekcja absolutna - a teraz dawaj wino zanim się rozmyśle i ... '''Barman : I co ? ( Meriosa otaczają ludzie ) Merios ': I pójdę do konkurencji ... ( Zostaje z krzykiem wyrzucony z karczmy , Merios wstaje , zaóważa grupkę bandytów idących przez las ) '''Merios ': Eh ... to już kolejna karczma z której mnie wyrzucili , nie mam pieniędzy , dobrej broni i talętu ... ( Entuzjastycznie ) ale przynajmniej mam ICH ( Udaje się za bandytami i śledzi ich ) ( Następny ranek - Ciche i spokojne miejsce ... w tle radosna , spokojna muzyka - w filmie akcja niedaleko murów Khornis ) ( Grupa Korenskich kupców idzie przez słoneczne lasy ( Pod murami Khorinis ) ) ( Nagle z zasadzki wyskakują bandyci .. w tle mroczna bojowa muzyka ) 'Herszt bandytów ': ( Wyciąga miecz ) ( z Przekonaniem i Pogardą ) No dobra cwaniaczki ... dawać mi całe złoto ! '''Kupiec : ( Na kolanach ) Ale proszę nie rób tego jestem taki biedny ... i samotny - nie mam nikogo ! w dodatku na utrzymaniu całą rodzinę i ... Herszt bandytów ''': Nie obchodzi mnie ! ( Chwila ciszy ) ( Cisza ) '''Kupiec : ( Wstaje ) ... ( Wciąż wszyscy niezręcznie się na siebie patrzą ) Herszt bandytów ''': Dosyć tego ! Oddawać złoto ! '''Kupiec : Proszę nie ! Proszę ! Mamy tylko 10 monet ! Herszt bandytów ''': ( Poirytowany ) To dawaj ile masz ! '''Kupiec : Prooooszeeee ! ... Herszt bandytów ''': Eh no dobra ... zamiast 10 monet zabierzemy wam 9 ... '''Kupcy : ( Okrzyki radości w tle anielska muzyka i fanfary , kupcy tańczą z szczęścia ) Kupiec ': Naprawdę ? '''Herszt bandytów ': Nie ... ( muzyka stop ) ( Cisza , dźwięk tłuczonego szkła ... kupcom opadła szczęka ) 'Herszt bandytów ': ( Pewny sienie ) Brać ich ! ( Nagle na wzgórzu pojawia się nowa postać mówiąca do bandytów ) 'Łowca bandytów ' : ( Gniewnie ) Stać ! Nic z tego ! , Nie możecie ich ograbić ! ( W tle muzyka typowa dla Bohatera ) ( Bandyci się odwracają ) ( Na wzgórzu w tle stoi łowca bandytów - w tle heroiczna muzyka ) 'Kupiec ': Jesteśmy uratowani ! 'Herszt bandytów ': ( Zdziwiony ) A to niby dlaczego ? 'Łowca Bandytów ' : ( Ucieszony ) Bo nikt mnie nie zaprosił na tę grabież . ( Przerwanie muzyki ... kupcom upada szczeka - jeden z kupców skacze z wzgórza ) '''Bandyci : ( Śmiech ) ( Nagle bandytę przebija strzała ... bandyta pada martwy na ziemie ) ( Z ukrycia na plan wychodzi Merios ) Merios : ( Wyciąga miecz ) Bandyta : ( Wyciąga miecz ) ( Merios szarżuje na bandytę ... potyka się o kamień i pada glebą na ziemię ) Bandyta : ( Cisza - wszyscy patrzą się na Meriosa ) (' Merios wstaje i ponownie wyciąga mecz po czym obrywa w tył w głowę od bandyty kawałkiem kłody przez co odsuwa się w sam ich środek ) '''Herszt bandytów ': Jesteś otoczony ! Nie masz żadnych SZANS ! '''Merios : ( Przestraszony ) Chwilę poczekajcie ! Spokojnie ... nie możecie mnie zabić ... Łowca Bandytów ''': A to niby dlaczego ? '''Merios : ( Wściekły ) Bo zacznę się drzeć tak mocno że cały garnizon się tu zleci ! Bandyta : ( Zdziwiony - krzyczy w niebo głosy ) CO ? To szantaż ! Poważne przestępstwo ! Czekaj tylko aż Milicja się o tym dowie ! ( Biegnie w stronę zamku ) HEJ ! PANIE MILICJANCIE ! ( Podbiega pod mury ) Bandyta : Ktoś dopuścił się przezte ... ( Zostaje zestrzelony z łuku z murów ) ( Cisza ) Herszt bandytów ': Eh ... to już kolejny ,,, czy wszyscy Gardmelowie Dezerterzy ( tzw. jedna z nacji ) to tacy idioci ? 'Łowca Bandytów ': Faktycznie w tych czasach jest coraz więcej głupców ... ( Merios po cichu odchodzi od bandytów ) '''Herszt bandytów ': No a ile rozbójników w dzisiejszych czasach ... nie można nawet towarów z miasta przewieść bo już tu jakieś szumowiny wyskoczą ... '''Kupiec : Racja ... Łowca Bandytów ''': W dzisiejszych czasach są problemy ... ( Merios po oddaleniu się w panice , krzycząc ucieka w stronę miasta ) '''Merios : Aaa ! Ratunku tam są bandy ... ( Zostaje zestrzelony ) Strażnik : Eee , on chyba mówił coś o bandytach ... prawda ? Łucznik : Nie , na pewno nie . Strażnik : Aha ... ( Popijają herbatę - w filmie losowy napój ) ( Merios leży na ziemi ... ) Merios ''': Eh ... jak zwykle nic mi nie wychodzi ... ( Dyskusje bandytów przerywa Ryk Bazyliszka - w filmie jaszczur ) ( Cisza ... wszyscy patrzą się w stronę bazyliszka ) '''Bandyta : O Patrzcie jaszczurka ! Bazyliszek ': ( Poirytowany ) ( Bazyliszek zabija bandytę ... kupcy zwiali krzycząc w niebo głosy ... w tle bojowa muzyka ... ) ( Herszt i łowca stoją na przeciw bazyliszka ) '''Bazyliszek ': ( Ryczy w na bohaterów ! ) 'Herszt bandytów ': ( Dziewczęce krzyki i panika ) 'Łowca Bandytów ': Spokojnie ! Tylko bez paniki ... ponoć można go łatwo wykiwać ! Wystarczy się spokojnie skradać a cię nie zauważy . ( Łowca skrada się w stronę jak najdalszą od bazyliszka ... ten poirytowany wystrzeliwuje w niego kwas - w filmie zabija normalnie ) ( Łowca pada martwy na ziemię ) 'Herszt Bandytów ': ( Opadnięta szczeka - wściekły ) ( Chwytał za broń i rusza w stronę bazyliszka ) ( Bazyliszek przygotowuje się do ataku , ten w panice zawrócił uciekając w drugą stronę ) ( Bazyliszek zauważa Meriosa leżącego przy bramie miasta - w tle spokojna muzyka ) ( Bazyliszek wącha Meriosa i otwiera i szykuje się do ataku - zostaje zestrzelony z murów ) '''Łucznik : Hmmm ... to ty teraz strzelałeś ? Strażnik : Nie a co ? ( Popija herbatę ) ( Bazyliszek pada martwy na ziemię ) ( Merios wstaje ... eh co za okropny dzień ! Nie dość że nic mi nie wychodzi do jeszcze do mnie strze ... ( Straże na Bramie mierzą do niego z łuku po czym oddają strzał powalając go na ziemie ) ( Wychodzi strażnik i podchodzi do leżącego Boahtera ) Strażnik : Jak myślisz to bandyta Łucznik : Już bardziej stawiałbym na tego gada obok a ten wygląda jak wieśniak - zostaw go ( straże odchodzą ) ( Merios zostaje sam - wstaje i odchodzi , nagle zaczyna padać deszcz ) Merios : Ah , cholera ! ( Biegnie w stronę miasta i obija się o zamknięta brame po czym pada na ziemię ) 'KONIEC tej wybitnej części ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach